Sunville
Sunville is the main setting of Pretty Country: A Strange Island. In your House Area will find bridges that leads to four unique islands. Each island is named after natural elements. The northern part of island have an entrance to the neighbouring islands so you don't have to run back to the bridges to visit other areas. You will find a lot of wild animals wandering around the islands, and the cats/dogs you see are placeholders for media hits. 'Main Location: House Land' The player's house is on Player Island, where the player (and their family) live. You have most everything one needs on this island; a watering hole, field, house, etc. You can upgrade the buildings on this island by visiting Rolf. A: Idol House - The house includes a bed, calendar, table with two chairs, bookshelf, and kitchen. The telephone in your house just for decoration and doesn't serve any purpose. After upgraded to Stage 2 House, Rolf will sell Double Bed for two people to sleep and a table with four chairs on different sides. Once your child is fully-grown, the crib will be replaced with a single bed and decorated in front of Double Bed. B: Maker Shed - Player must hire Rolf to build the Maker Shed, which costs 30.000 Cash and 30 Hardwood Lumber (or 50.000 Cash combined). The shed holds Maker Machines players can use to refine products; the Yarn Maker turns Wool into Yarn, the Cheese Maker turns Milk into Cheese, and so on. C: Chicken Coop - There is no upgrade for Chicken Coop, as the player can only keep maximum 10 chickens. D: Animal Barn - The Animal Barn you started out is pretty small. Rolf will sell Level 2 Animal Barn upgrade after you finish the storyline. The Big Animal Barn can hold a total of 15 livestock animals and costs 24.500 G, 30 Hardwood Lumber, 3 Mithril, and 2 Orichalcum. E: Idol Stage - Idol Stage has similar purpose to Fitting Room from Aikatsu series. It is used to put the player into their desired outfit and take them to the stage. To activate the doorway, at least two or three cards must be placed on the golden crest located on the center of the booth. The cards should consist a top, a bottom, and shoes (paired in one). A dress can also be placed instead of top and bottom. There are also two optional outfits that can be placed if the person chooses to. The optional outfits are accescories section. Once the required outfits are placed, the door opens and the player may proceed to next stage. F: Pet House - This building is for housing pets you can unlock in the game. There is a feed bin for pets and Horse. 'Breeze Island' The bridge to the northwest side of your land is called Breeze Island. This is where players will find a large number of residences, including Lanna, Carol, Regis, Gannon, and others. Breeze Island has a beach area on its eastern side where you can find a single Sea Urchin every Spring and Summer season. The shops closed every Mondays. A: Mansion - Sean with his two children, Thomas and Dara, live here. Sean is the president of an important entertainment company, so his office and papers take over most of the first floor. B: Haze Apartment - Ann runs the apartment with her daughter Katie and husband Yaroslav. The inn has 6 rooms reserved for guests; Yuha's room is on the back wall by the statue, and Van's room is to the right of Yuha's room. Phoebe's room is to the left of Van's room. C: Farm Shop - Zoe with her children Leon and Lina live here as well as selling animals. D: Leon and Lina's House - The fraternal twins spend a lot of time inside their house or outside the Breeze Island beach. 'Flurry Island' Just northeast of House Island is Flurry Island. A: Town Hall - Mrs. Molly lives here with her son Doug and daughter Elise. B: Cyclone Clinic - When you're not feeling well, visit Gale at Cyclone Clinic. You can pay 10 G to have an exam. If you wish to carry some medicine with one, buy it from Cindy the nurse. Their son Austin helps with his parents. C: Fjord Bar - The bartender spends a lot of his time outdoors, looking for ingredients. He is the only one who lives here. D: Royal Housing - Opposite of Jasper's House is Royal Housing. Rolf is married to Barbara with two children Mary and Nicholas. He can build extensions to your idol house and animals barns. Rolf also sells Hardwood Lumber just in case you don't have enough, but it's easier just to chop up the tree stumps surrounding this island. 'Southwest Bridge: School Island' The school is located southwest of House Island. That place often the location for festivals, as it is wide and spacious to hold a lot of people. The building is empty most of time until the marriage rivals begin to hook up and have their own children. After that you may find a few of them inside the school. Typically the only person you will see inside is Mr. Bernhard. 'Southeast Bridge: Magical Island' The King of Books, Queen of Light, and Sweets Fairies will always be found here. There is also a mine between king's castle and fairy's tree. Category:Locations